powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick (1998 TV series)
Brick is the red-haired, red-eyed leader of The Rowdyruff Boys, dressed in red. He is Blossom's counterpart. First Appearance Brick is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, is ten, the same hight as Blossom, has orange-red hair, and is mean. He wears a red backwards turned baseball cap, as opposed to Blossom's bow, over short red hair with a center part and another one to each side, much like Blossom's hairlines. He wears a dark red shirt with a stripe down the center. As all other times, he has no nose, ears, toes, fingers, and huge red eyes. Yet, like his brothers, can see, touch, etc. He is of equal height to his siblings, and just as boyish and gross. He appears as the leader, like Blossom, but doesn't boss around his brothers but simply yells out attacks they appear to already know. He is ruff, and names himself. Ironic enough, it starts with a B. He was, with the help of his brothers, victorious over the girls. However, when Blossom kissed him, he fell to his knees, put his hands to his face, let his tongue hang, screamed, and glowed a bright red until exploding. He was made out of puppy dog tails that ended up over the ground. He is also the first to hit the girls and helped by his brothers when he is slammed against a trash can and beaten by Buttercup. He, along with his brothers, refer to the girls as sissies and doubts the girls power and expects the girls to cry with his blow. But he was in for a big surprise. Quotes: " Hey, what's wrong with you girls? You're supposed to start crying when we hit you!" " Word. Now let's finish those sissies!" " Huh? What the..." Brick's Other Appearances After being destroyed by the girls, he is revised by HIM and his hair changes. Brick still wears his baseball cap, but it is bigger than the original Brick used to wear, and the peak is smaller. He also has a long spiky mullet, and his hairline is no longer visible under his cap. His hair is like Blossom's but spikier. When the girls got over the shock of his and his brothers' arrival, they start laughing. When he demandes for them to stop and know why they're laughing, they say his hair is funny. His eyes tremble from embarrasment and anger, and he yells for them to " Silence!." He still wears a dark red shirt with a stripe, black pants, and black shoes. He and his brothers fight the girls, only to be defeated. The girls embarrassed them by surrounding them with girl stuff. Boomer and Butch sob quietly, and Brick has tears in his eyes. " Stop..c-crying...you..sissies!" he sputtered, before crying himself, making noise. This pleases the girls. In the episode Boy Toys, he drives Blossom's plane and haves much fun blowing up his brothers. In the episode, Bubble Boy, he becomes suspicious when Bubbles, dressed as Boomer, freaks over at what he refersses as a cockroach. This could possibly be a sign that he shares more of Blossom's Brains then previously let on, either that or he knows his brothers more than he would like to admit. He doesn't know how to spell, so he thinks dumb is spelled dum. He is last seen in Custody Battle, and delivers a statment, " We don't care which one of you is more eviler, or more stupider, or whateverer!" He takes off with his brothers. He is still mean and may have been destroyed considering they never appeared again. Category:Characters Category:Villains